


Trixie and Lucifer: Food Detectives

by lil_lavender_boi



Series: THE DEVIL IS HERE TO MAKE Y'ALL SMILE [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe's gone, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 04, Trixie and Lucifer are detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_lavender_boi/pseuds/lil_lavender_boi
Summary: “Well who’s taking care of you then?”“Dad, although he’s busy so I’m just waiting for something interesting.” She sighed. “OH- my mom got me chocolate cake! Do you want to eat it with me?” Lucifer thought, he had nothing else to do- and it’s not like he didn’t like the little urchin. If he was honest, he had grown quite fond of her. He gave a nod.“Well since the detectives gone- I guess I could stay with you today.” They made their way to the fridge. When they opened it, there was nothing left of Trixie’s cake but plastic wrap, and a plate. The entire slice of the chocolate cake was completely gone.“Well- now I’m even more upset.” Lucifer sighed.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: THE DEVIL IS HERE TO MAKE Y'ALL SMILE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Trixie and Lucifer: Food Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the #PromptsforSmiles on twitter.
> 
> @laptopjunkie suggested this:  
> "A Trixie/Lucifer case and investigation about stolen chocolate cake."
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Lucifer walked into the police department. He looked around- looking for his blonde detective. He saw the little urchin waiting at her mother's desk.

“Lucifer!” Trixie called. She was getting older (then again, he was gone in hell for some months.) Not as young as when he first met her. He smiled at her as she ran up and hugged him around his waist. “Oh, great, the spawn.” He sighed dramatically. Trixie giggled and let go. Lucifer got to her height. “Hello urchin. Where's your mom?”

“She had to go out of town for a case. It’s going up to the state or something.” Trixie said. She sat back in Chloe’s swivel chair and spun. Lucifer went to question but he remembered that Chloe told him this. Then again, she did tell him after they had quite an _intimate_ night. “Clever detective.” Lucifer looked back down at Trixie.

“Well who’s taking care of you then?”

“Dad, although he’s busy so I’m just waiting for something interesting.” She sighed. “OH- my mom got me chocolate cake! Do you want to eat it with me?” Lucifer thought, he had nothing else to do- and it’s not like he didn’t like the little urchin. If he was honest, he had grown quite fond of her. He gave a nod.

“Well since the detectives gone- I guess I could stay with you today.” They made their way to the fridge. When they opened it, there was nothing left of Trixie’s cake but plastic wrap, and a plate. The entire slice of the chocolate cake was completely gone.

“Well- now I’m even more upset.” Lucifer sighed.

**~*~**

Trixie was sitting and sulking. Her feet barely touching the chair bar. She sighed and put her head on the table. Lucifer sighed.

“Woah, what's with the sadness party?” Ella said. She pulled up a chair and sat with the two.

“Chloe’s gone for the day...” Lucifer whined.

“And my slice of cake is missing...” Trixie sighed. She kept her head on the table. Ella was silent. She was thinking.

“Aw I’m sorry. For people who bust thieves- some of the officers steal from the fridge a lot.”

"Oh, the irony.” Lucifer growled. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“Wait! If it was someone in the precinct took it then that means the thief is still here! We have to find them!” Trixie squeaked.

“Well spawn, let's hope you're as good as a detective as your mom!” Lucifer teased.

"Oh, I have several cases I need to work on. Some of them involve actual murders- but I’m sure I could squeeze it in running prints or something!” Ella said cheerfully.

“Perfect! Alright Trixie- let's start our investigation!” Lucifer smiled.

**~*~**

Trixie and Lucifer got the CTV footage of the precinct. There was no camera in the breakroom but there was one outside of it. They made a list of people in the lunchroom. Then they started their questioning. People happily told Trixie and Lucifer, having a good reputation around the precinct and being an adorable child had several perks.

“What did you have for lunch then?” Trixie asked sternly.

“Um... I had soup and a sandwich.” The young cop said. She smiled.

“Is that all? Did you see a chocolate cake?” Lucifer asked relaxingly, with a smile. He wasn’t nearly as flirty as he used to be, after all he was a monogamous devil now.

“Oh, I don’t know about chocolate cake, but I know I saw chocolate on Detectives Espinoza’s mouth.” She replied, she blushed a bit realizing what she said.

“What- detective douche eating his own daughters' cake- that’s not right! Even he wouldn’t be THAT much of a douche.” Lucifer says. “Alright, thank your dear, we’ll be going now.” Lucifer nodded to the police officer as they headed out. They sped walk over to Dan, Trixie lagging behind Lucifer due to her short legs, or maybe it was due to his long ones. “Detective Dou- Dan.” Lucifer said. It was almost a growl. Dan looked up. Seemingly surprised Lucifer said his real name.

He instantly regained his curtness. “What do you want Lucifer? Bored that Chloe’s not here?” Dan growled.

“I should be the one mad at you! Not just me ether your daughter must be furious!” Lucifer said aggressively. Dan tilted his head and looked at his daughter.

“Trixie what’s going on?” Dan asked sweetly. He was genuinely concerned.

“Well... I, um” she looked guiltily at her shoes.

“I’ll tell you what Dan- you ate Trixie’s cake!” Lucifer glared at Dan. Dan glared back.

“What? No, I didn’t!” Dan growled.

Trixie seemed to be shrinking as the two men faught. This isn’t exactly how she thought it’d go down.

“Lucifer! I got the prints- strangely there was three.” Ella said, she almost had to yell to get Dan and Lucifer to shut up.

“Well- Ella- what were they?”

“Well, the most prints were Chloe’s- but she’s obviously the one who wrapped it, the second one I found was Dans-” Ella started to explain but Lucifer abrubtly cut her off.

“I KNEW IT!” Lucifer yelled he turned back to Dan and was about to scream at him.

“NO WAIT-” Dan yelled getting just as angry as Lucifer but looking panicked.

“LET ME FINISH!” Ella Yelled. The two childish men looked at her and nodded apologies.

“Dans' were only on the right-side and imprinted in a way that it looks as if he pushed it aside.”

“I did! I have to keep my puddings hidden now because SOMEONE won’t stop eating them!” Daniel glared at Lucifer.

“Oh, Please Daniel- I haven’t ate any of your pudding since you tried to stab me.”

“What?”

“The third and final prints are the strangest of all! They aren’t even in the system! Meaning it can’t be a police officer.” Ella finished proudly.

“Huh, but that means it can be really anyone...” Dan thought. “I don’t know how that is really possible, we don’t let civilians just wander around the precinct.” Trixie kept nervously looking back at Chloe’s desk. Ella was the only one to notice.

“OH- Um... I” she sighed. Trixie and Lucifer needed something nice, if it meant her getting in the slightest of trouble, it was worth it. “I CAN’T HANDLE THE GUILT ANYMORE! I hid the cake.” She said dramatically. Trixie, Dan, and Lucifer gasped. Ella winked at Trixie. “It’s in Decker's desk.” She said dramatically with fake guilt.

Lucifer and Trixie ran over to the desk. Trixie looked under it and revealed the slice of cake (thankfully still clean and not a single bit missing.) They both yelled cheerfully like their team had won the Superbowl.

“Ella, it wasn’t you was it?” Dan asked, but it was more rhetorical. As if he knew the answer.

“WHAT?! PSH! OF COURSE IT WAS ME!” She looked around. “Just wondering- what makes you think it wasn’t.”

“Well- you said in but Trixie immediately looked under. Not to mention that Trixie hides cake under her bed, so, since her beds not here- I'm sure Chloe’s desk was her choice.” Dan smirked at Ella, who was trying to slink back into her office.

“Eheh- I um, well... OK LOOK YES I LIED BUT LOOK AT THEM!” Ella yelled. Trixie and Lucifer were happily sitting at one of the tables in the breakroom. Trixie and Lucifer were happily chatting away. The slice of cake was sitting in the middle of the table, completely untouched. They were happier than this morning and it wasn’t because of the cake.


End file.
